Many kinds of goods are supplied by their makers in containers of paperboard or similar material. The containers are in turn obtained from manufacturers, and of course must be supplied empty. It is desirable that containers be so designed that they can be supplied in bulk by their manufacturers, and stored prior to use, in compact form.